Robin's Love That Defies Fate
by ghunt4444
Summary: Robin loves Lucina but does she love him back (I suck at summaries plus this is my first fanfiction and lemon no flames enjoy) (expect to see a lot of references.)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** I do not own Fire Emblem Awakening or any of its characters I wish I did though shipping and babies everywhere and fucking btw this is a lemon which means sex scenes. This is my first fan fiction ever and first lemon ever no flames. And you will see a lot of references in this story.

Chapter 1 The Strings Of Fate

 **Robin's POV** "Gaaagh!" Robin woke up screaming in a cold sweat he had been having the same dream over and over again recently. Not a bad dream of war and death but rather a dream of passion and romance that wasn't the bad part the bad part was that it was his best friend Chrom's daughter Lucina.

"That is a month straight now I have had this dream." 'I am actually scared for my life in two ways one Chrom will find out and slaughter me two I somehow will lose control of myself and rape Lucina and then Chrom and or Lucina will kill me.' Robin had been having this dream for months but it hasn't gotten more frequent until this month. He had tried just avoiding her and even not battling with her but it just felt awkward. "Why am I in a field" Robin noticed he wasn't in his tent "oh yeah I was lying in the field and I must've fallen asleep" Robin realized something was off in his pants. "Ah great really?!" "…..then again it seems very late maybe nobody will realize"

Robin started to unbuckle his pants and then checked to see again if nobody was around. "It seems the coast is clear" Robin finally unbuckled his pants there it was ten inches a dripping with pre cum from his dream he pulled his pants down to his thighs just in case he sees somebody coming so he can pull them back up and buckle them quickly.

 **Lucina's POV** "Ugh I hate guard duty" Lucina was stuck on guard duty she was about to go to her bed to sleep for a few minutes but then she heard a strange noise. "What is that noise risen! It seems to be coming from that field." See slowly walked to the field she was as stealthy as possible the she heard a familiar voice. "OH GODS!" "Robin" she whispered she slowly walked up to see Robin with his pants down masturbating then she heard something she thought she would never hear

"PLEASE MORE LUCINA" she was speechless her best friend was masturbating to her. She slowly tried to walk back but stepped on a stick the robin jumped up like somebody took a burning piece of metal and branded him without a warning. Then he noticed her "Lu…Luciana it's not what it looks like" he tried talking but she just ran away not towards the camp much to his surprise but the opposite direction to him.

 **Robin's POV** He was expecting to have her pull out her sword but instead she tackled him to the ground he then noticed her tears "WHY ROBIN?! Wh…why were you doing that?" Robin tried to find the words Lucina then yelled "WHY?!"

Then he realized he had to tell the truth "Lucina I I have been having these dreams about you…. us having se…sex I don't know why but it has been going on for awhile now but it has been getting worse recently and I decided to try and get it out before I hurt you because I don't want you to get hurt because I…I LOVE YOU LUCINA!" robin was scared he was going to get impaled now then he felt something on his lips he opened his eyes and realized that she was kissing him.

She then pulled her head back and said "I love you to Robin." "You don't want to kill me?" "No I have loved you for a long time you always put others needs before yours, you can cook like you were trained from the moment you were born you are the most perfect person in the world. I was afraid of if I told you and you didn't feel the same it would destroy our friendship but now I know it won't because you love me to." This time Robin pulled her into the kiss it was deep they only parted for breath after a minute then went back to kissing.

Robin pushed his tongue against her mouth asking for entrance she happily obliged. She opened her mouth their tongues wrestled for dominance in the end Robin's won. They parted gasping for breath Robin spun them around so he was on top then before he went too far "Lucina ca…can I have you know sex with you" he asked "yes Robin I have always been yours you can do whatever you want." Robin pulled his pants down more he then pulled Lucina's tights down to reveal a beautiful pair of lacy blue Panties. Robin quickly took those off he saw one the most beautiful sight ever a perfectly shaved smooth pussy. Robin had seen them in books before but they were always hairy and dirty so he assumed that all women had them like that.

He looked up to see Lucina blushing hardly "don't stare it makes me feel like it looks ugly" "no it looks beautiful Lucina" which made her blush harder. "Lucina can I uh… you know go inside of you" she nodded trying to not make eye contact. Then Robin took hold of her hands and pulled at her face towards him "hey look at me this is going to be the worst pain you've felt in your life are you sure?" "Yes Robin my virginity is yours" "okay just wanted to make sure" he then aligned his dick at the entrance and held Lucina's hands tightly and kissed her deeply and thrust in. she winced at the pain for a moment. Then robin reached her hymen and looked at her one more time she nodded. Robin held her hands even tighter and kissed her harder then thrust in with as much might as he could just so he could get it over quickly. She screamed through his mouth she was silenced by Robin frenching her he waited a moment and Lucina nodded ok so he could start moving.

She kind of winced at the pain but it quickly turned into pleasure she started to moan and he stared to groan "go…Gods this is the best feel ng…ing in the world Ro…ng Robin" "yeah ugh" they started moaning and groaning continuously then robin then moved his dick so that only his head was in then Lucina looked up, "Robin what are you do" then Robin thrust in with all he could "GODS ROBIN I LOVE YOU!" Robin realized that was the secret to making love to her. "Lu ugh…Lucina I…I'm gonna cum" "GODS Robin me ng…to please cum inside me I ng…want you to make me pregnant" "I'm cumming Lucina." she felt his hot seed flowing into her womb which made her finally cum. Lucina passed out in the field robin still had enough energy to pull Lucina's and his clothes back on and carried her back to her tent put her down in her bed and he took of her cape and his coat and hung them. He took her top and set it on her cape and took off their boots and robin took his shirt off and went to sleep next to Lucina "I love you" it seems Lucina heard that because smiled Robin thought 'I'm gonna have a hell of a time asking Chrom to have her hand in marriage'

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The Child

 **Robin's POV** Robin was panicking the morning after he was barely able to make it out of Lucina's tent without anybody noticing and made it to his tent. Then Chrom barged in saying that the scouts found a new location that was supposedly holding a powerful item. Robin realized that it meant one thing and one thing only Robin had a kid now he was scared for three reasons the first being Chrom was going to slaughter him. Two he wasn't sure if he was ready to be a dad and would he be a good dad. Three Was Lucina okay with it was she ready. Robin was thinking of every reason to skip the battle then he realized where he realized that he could get Tharja to teleport him to where they were going after the battle.

Then he asked "Hey Chrom where are we going after this battle?" "Hm you didn't know were going back to Ylisse because there is a giant festival were all going especially the royals the royals have to attend why do you ask?" "Oh Just wondering hehe" That settled it once the battle was close to over leg it to Tharja and teleport him to the castle it wouldn't save him but it would delay the inevitable. They reached the place it was big and confusing then he saw the child wearing a coat just like his and the kid was a girl too bad she would never get to know her father. The place was swarming with risen Chrom went to talk to her and he looked pissed after the conversation 2 risen were left he yelled "I'm out Tactical retreat" 'wait didn't I meet a guy who would always do this what was his name Joseph or JoJo? something like that' Then once he made it to Tharja he begged her and she thankfully agreed next thing he knew he was in the castle he ran to Lucina's soon to be room for when she got there and he jumped under the bed.

2 hours later he heard someone open the door he remained as silent as possible and in his mind was saying his goodbyes. Then he felt a hand grab his leg he was scared shitless the once he saw the face the hand belonged to it was Lucina. "Thank the Gods!" he replied she looked sad "Why did you run Robin" "I didn't want you to see me get executed by your dad" "he isn't mad anymore he just wants an explanation." "okay" robin got up and kissed Lucina on the lips in case he got mad again then they walked to the throne room robin looked at Lucina she was fine He on the other hand his legs were shaking so bad he could barely walk. Then he saw him "Robin can you explain how exactly this happened?" "Uh o…okay well I love Lucina and whenever I fight without her it feels awkward and I can't stand the thought of losing her" "not that Lucina told me that and the…other part why did you not tell me this?" What I…I thought you would kill me?"

"No you are the only man I would trust to be with her though I do find it weird how you are my best friend and you are going to be my son in law." "Wait I'm gonna marry her?" "You better or I will kill you now do you want to meet your daughter" "Okay I will keep that in mind and yes I would love to see her" "HI DADDY!" a voice came from behind "GAAAGH!" then he jumped and Lucina caught him which hurt his pride a little bit then he got down and looked at his daughter better now that he was up close Her hair was blue and beautiful like her mother's but it was short instead, she had Robins sign on one of her hands and the brand of the exalt on her other. "Daddy" she suddenly broke into tears "it has been so long since I have seen you" she then started hugging him but after a second Robin started to hug her too "its okay I'm here now and I always will be"

After a minute she stopped crying and started hugging her mom which put a smile on his and her face she then let go to run up to Chrom and he happily accepted then the whole crew walked in and they had a large feast everybody was happy the ones of age drank the younger ones were messing around everywhere then they all went to sleep except Robin. He put Morgan in bed said To Lucina he would be back later. He went to the ore store bought some sapphire a went to a smith to get it forged into a ring with silver he also had one made that was just plain silver with designs engraved in it when he got back Lucina was waiting for him. "Hey robin I was wondering where you were" "I was Just taking an enthusiastic walk through the streets" "Would you mind taking another walk?" "Sure I could take another quick walk"

They walked down the garden pathway it was silent until they reached the bench "Why don't we sit down Robin" "Okay" "so Robin are you scared on how they will react to me being from the future and you marrying me?" "I honestly have been thinking about that myself what do you think about Morgan" "She's cute everything I could ever want from a daughter" "have you ever wanted to have a daughter?" "Yes it was always my dream but in my time I thought I would die before I had one" "well you don't have to worry about that now…by the way I already know your answer but close your eyes for a second" "Hm okay"

 **Lucina's POV** "Open your eyes" when she opened them she saw the most beautiful sight in the world Robin on one of his knees holding a silver ring with sapphires on it "my heart has always been yours and always will be yours so will you marry me?" Lucina was starting to cry tears of joy "yes Robin of course" She held out her hand so robin could put it on her hand then Robin put his on she then playfully tackled him and kissed him the hardest she had in her life. "Come on hop in to my arms" she then did as she was told robin picked her up bridal style she that made her feel fuzzy inside and happy. "You don't remember this do you" "Hm" "after last night's session I carried you like this back to your tent."

She then blushed harder which made robin chuckle a bit. He finally carried her to their bed. "so um do we you know get undressed" "Um yeah I guess' do you want to do it back to back or facing each other or what" "How about facing each other so we get used to it quicker" "o…okay" Robin started by taking of his coat Lucina took off her cape robin hung them robin took off his scabbard and his boots then shirt and pants "Um are you gonna sleep like um" "yeah I usually sleep like this but I can throw my pants back on if you like" "No you don't have to if it's more comfortable"

"You should take yours of too." She then took off her scabbard, then her top then, her boots, and finally her tights she was wearing the same lacy blue panties and a lacy blue bra to mach then robin quickly jumped into bed to hide the boner he was getting and the huge blush on his face. Sadly Lucina saw his boner "Um R…Robin why do you have a… you know" "Damn it you saw" she nodded in embarrassment "Grrrg" Robin was growling at himself. "Its okay Robin it's natural and uh since you saw my vagina could you show me your penis?" Robin did not know where this side of Lucina came from but he liked it

"Can I look at your boobs if I show you?" surprisingly Lucina hands were moving without a verbal answer. So robin pulled the covers down and pulled his underpants down to be fair she saw it and gasped at how big it was she knew it was big but not that big so then she un hooked her bra and robin was pointing at her panties she knew what he meant and she did as she was told. Robin didn't want to have sex tonight "uh Lucina I don't really want to have sex tonight is that okay?" "Sure Robin" she then pulled herself under the covers "uh are you not gonna?" "No I find it more comfortable" "me too" then Robin started to spoon her "I love you robin" "I love you to Lucina" "Goodnight Robin" "Goodnight Lucina"

END OF CHAPTER 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The Festival

 **Robin's POV** Robin opened his eyes to the most beautiful sight in the world naked Lucina smiling next to his face it made Robin happy and warm inside. What made him really happy was that his beautiful fiancé was bearing his beautiful daughter Morgan inside of her. Robin Then he held her close and kissed her forehead. He sniffed her hair despite being in war time it smelled of vanilla and roses the most beautiful thing he has smelled in a long time. Sadly he had to get up to surprise Lucina so he quickly got dressed and wrote a note saying to stay in bed until he got back because he had a surprise for her.

So he quietly exited the room and ran to the kitchen and started to get stuff to make her a breakfast he decided to make some bacon and eggs. When he made it he taking it to Lucina he found a small vase of flowers and he decided to commandeer it he got to the door he heard he talking to Lissa "whoa that is the most beautiful ring ever Lucina" "Thanks aunt Lissa he finally proposed to me last night he said he went on walk and after that we took a walk through the gardens and we sat down and talked. Then he said for me to close my eyes and he told me to open them and he was proposing and then he carried me back here bridal style" "eeee that is the most romantic thing ever"

That made Robin feel like the happiest man alive in truth in his mind he was the happiest man who has ever lived. And he walked in holding the tray and saying "Good morning Lucy" "eeee he has a nickname for you" that made Lucina blush which made robin chuckle "here is your surprise fresh breakfast" "eee he made you breakfast in bed he is so romantic you are so lucky most women dream of a man like this" Lucina blushed so hard it looked like she was going to pass out but she quickly smiled and accepted the breakfast. "this is delicious robin thank you" "you're welcome my lady" "eee and he is chivalrous and he is going to give you a beautiful daughter you are the luckiest woman ever"

"Lissa would you please stop that you are going to make her faint." "Fine I'll leave you two alone get ready for the big speech before the festival and tonight get ready for the ball." "Hm ball" "yes Robin it will be the most majestic thing you have ever witness and you will get to see Lucina in a ball gown" "Lissa don't embarrass her any more was it good Lucy" "Yes it was delicious it has been forever since I have had a good homemade meal." "Hurry up and get dressed I know that you are not wearing anything under those sheets the speech will start soon" "LISSA!"

"Hahaha see you in awhile" "sorry about that Lucy are you okay" "yes I'm fine thank you Robin." "why are you still blushing are you okay" "no I…its nothing just what you called me" "what Lucy do you not like it" "no I love it…it makes me feel weird though but a good weird that is the first time somebody has called me that I like it. It makes me feel happy and loved" "I love you Lucy well you really should get dressed." "Okay Robin" she got up and pulled panties on then her tights on then her boots then her cape buckled her sword on to the waist. Robin grabbed her hand and they walked out to the balcony looking over Ylisse

10 minutes later

 **Robin's POV** "People of Ylisse it is my honor to have you all here having this festival in this time of joy" the crowd started to roar like thunder until Chrom held his hands up then they silenced in a second "Now it is my honor to have this festival and as you know this festival only comes every ten years now" there was a long pause as if building suspense on purpose "now let this festival COMMENCE!" and the crowd started to cheer and roar so loud he could have sworn that all the mages ever in the kingdom of Ylisse's history were using lightning magic and then Chrom turned around back towards the castle and his cape started to flow with the wind like he looked like a immortal pirate captain then he told every royal family member and their lovers to go and enjoy themselves. And Lucina quickly grabbed Robin's hand and pulled him away towards the festival he saw Chrom and Sumia just walking slowly behind and Lissa was trying to drag Kellam because he wasn't fast enough because of his giant armor Fredrick and Cherche were playfully racing each other once Robin caught up his pace with Lucina they raced out of the door robin thought he was dreaming he was seeing everybody with a smile, booths and venders set up everywhere he looked at Lucina and saw her with a extremely happy face and then he felt tugging on his coat. He looked behind him and saw Morgan "can I come with you and mom daddy?"

Then he grabbed her and put her on his shoulder "does that answer your question?" "YAAAAYY!" then he and his family walked through the city for hours. Then it was starting to get dark "well were close to the castle should we head back Lucy?" "Yes Robin we need to get ready for the ball" then once they got into the castle the maids pulled Lucina and Morgan to get their dresses fitted and Robin was pulled away by the butlers so he could get his coat and pants fitted

30 minutes later

 **Robin's POV** Robin was walking out of his room he begged the butlers to have it be a long coat they eventually agreed not as long as he wanted but at least it went past his kneecaps then he saw a woman and the closer he got he realized it was Lucina then once he got to her he she looked so beautiful it made him blush to the point his hands felt warm her hair was curled at the ends her dress was long and blue and had a lacy design at the bottom to about where he ankles were the dress was made of a clearly expensive material and had designs sown into the dress and around the chest it had a hole do show of her small cleavage she apparently not like it from what he saw but he thought it made her look beautiful. Then she turned around "Robin you look so handsome"

"You too Lucy do you not like that hole in the dress?" "No I'm afraid that people will look at my breasts" "well I like it and if any man looks at you there I will punch them in the face and I promise that" "thank you Robin" 'where is Morgan" "she was getting tired of waiting so she went in to eat" Robin chuckled "let's go in my lady" he grabbed Lucina's hand and they walked in together. They sat down Robin scanned the room everybody seemed to be happy since Robin and Lucina were not hungry because of all the food they had at the festival so they decided to dance after a couple of minutes Robin noticed some old bald fat guy staring at Lucina so he asked Lucina to excuse him for a minute so he walked over to the guy.

"Hey can you stop staring at that girl" "huh why should I?" "Because that is my fiancé" "so I guess that means I am going to have to kill you" he got up and reached into his coat pocket and looked confused "if you are looking for your brass knuckles look in your left side pocket" so he looked in it and gasped. "And your next line is how did you know that" h…how could you know that huh?!" "Well I saw the bruises on your left hand so I know you fight with brass knuckles and you looked ready to take your coat off so I know that you take your coat off when you fight" and then he took out his knuckles and they had blades on them instead of the metal studs.

He put them on and punched towards Robin he quickly ducked and punched the old man in the face. "OOOW GOD DAMMIT!" Robin clearly broke his nose it was extremely crooked and was gushing out blood. And the guy quickly fainted Robin was about to walk off when about five more goons showed up. Then he saw a man stand up tall skinny tanned multiple scars all over his body and had short black hair. "So you beat up my right hand man and broke his nose you will now die you insulted the biggest crime man in Ylisse." With a snap of his fingers the goons started coming for Robin then he thought 'Hm perfect time to test my new spells'

Robin did not have a spell book these were special spells that once he learned them he absorbed them. He focused his breathing and his fists got enveloped in electricity the he held out his hand and yelled "ZA WARUDO!" time froze but only for nine seconds so he beat up the goons and the next thing the crime boss knew they were on the ground with no explanation.

He looked up at Robin the boss was quivering in fear then Robin used an electricity fist or what the spell called hamon and knocked the guy out cold. He alerted the guards that the biggest crime boss and some of his goons were know captured and he walked back over to Lucina. "Is everything alright Robin?" "Yeah the first guy was staring at you like he was going to rape you so I punched him and turns out he was the right hand man of the most powerful crime boss in Ylisse so I beat the rest of them up and alerted the guards that I just took him down and I came over here." "Are you okay Robin are you hurt?" "I'm okay they did not even lay a finger on me you don't have to worry Lucy want to go back to our room I'm tired?" "Sure Robin lets go" Robin then took her hand and they walked to the balcony

"What are we doing out here Robin?" "Just getting some fresh air for a second" then not ten seconds later fireworks went off they surprised Lucina for a second but she quickly smiled "Robin did you plan this?" "Yes I planed almost this whole day how we went to the festival how we danced the fireworks coming on just now and your next line is Oh Robin you truly are the world's greatest tactician and the world's greatest lover" "Oh Robin you truly are the world's greatest tactician and the world's greatest lover HUH?!" "Ha I'm always three steps ahead" She was crying tears of joy and she happily embraced Robin and kissed him for so long the fireworks had stopped. "I love you Robin" "I love you too Lucy lets go back to our room." They walked back to their room did their routine got undressed and cuddled until they fell asleep.

END OF CHAPTER 3


	4. Question

should I make chapter four a lemon or just another slice of life thing that could feel like it was in the game comment below


End file.
